prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jerry Lynn
| nomes de ringue =Gorgada Cross Jerry Lynn Mr. J.L. Sultan Gargola JL Avenger | data de nascimento =12 de junho de 1963 | local de nascimento =Minneapolis, Minnesota | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Technical | altura =1,75 cm | peso =96 kg | treinado por =Brad Rheingans Eddie Sharkey | estréia =Março de 1988 | retirada=23 de março de 2013 }} Jeremy Lynn (Minneapolis, 12 de junho de 1963) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelas suas aparições pelas companhias Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Federation, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling e Ring of Honor e no circuito independente. Carreira *Treinamento em circuito independente (1988-1995) *World Championship Wrestling (1995–1997) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1997-2001) *World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001-2002) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002-2007) *Circuitos independente (2003-2013) *Ring of Honor (2008-2011, 2012) *Retorno a TNA (2010–2011, 2013) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Cradle piledriver :*Tornado DDT *'Signature moves' :*Alley Oop :*Brainbuster :*Bridging German suplex :*Cross armbar – WCW :*Diving crossbody :*Gory special :*Lariat :*Moonsault :*Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver :*Rope hung guillotine leg drop :*Running sitout powerbomb :*Spike DDT :*Springboard dropkick **Sunset flip powerbomb :*TKO (Fireman's carry cutter) :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :*Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Wheelbarrow facebuster *'Managers' :*Cyrus :*James Mitchell :*Amy Vitale *'Apelidos' :*"Dynamic" :*The New F'N Show *'Música de entrada' :*"Trust (instrumental)" por Megadeth (ECW, 1997) :*"Replica" por Fear Factory (ECW, 1998-1999) :*"El Cu Cuy" por Coal Chamber (ECW, 2000) :*"Scapegoat" por Fear Factory (ECW, 2001) :*"A Test of Faith" por Dividing Light (ROH) :*"The Wonders at Your Feet" por Dark Tranquility (ROH) :*"Tomb it May Concern" por Jim Johnston (WWE) Campeonatos e prêmios *'All American Wrestling' :*AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :*IWA Texas/ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*IWA Texas/ACW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Scot Summers *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Super 8 Tournament (2007) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Rising' :*Extreme Rising "Legend of the Year" (2012) *'Gateway Championship Wrestling' :*GCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Global Wrestling Federation' :*GWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association East Coast' :*IWA East Coast Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Super Indy Championship (1 vez) :*Super Indy VII Tournament (2008) *'New Era Pro Wrestling' :*NEPW Triple Crown Championship (1 vez) *'New York Wrestling Connection' :*NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NYWC Interstate Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling America' :*PWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*PWA Light Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) :*PWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com The Lightning Kid *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1999) :*PWI o colocou na posição 29 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais em 2003. *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) *'Showtime All-Star Wrestling' :*S.A.W. International Champion (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com A.J. Styles (1) e Amazing Red (1) :*TNA X Division Championship (2 vezes) :*World X Cup (2004) - com Christopher Daniels, Chris Sabin e Elix Skipper *'United Wrestling Association' :*UWA Heavyweight Champion (1 vez) *'Steel Domain Wrestling' :*SDW Television Championship (1 vez) *'United States Wrestling Organization' :*USWO Heavyweight Championhip (1 vez) :*USWO Television Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Ligações externas *Site Oficial *Jerry Lynn no Canoe.ca J